


Asher Grace

by SneetchesToo



Series: Heart Beats [3]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, child fic, i had forgotten about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Asher Grace came into the world just as everyone expected, on her own terms, with a smile and a yawn, and a wail that made Will Campbell flinch.





	Asher Grace

**Author's Note:**

> *This is another section of the “Heart Beats Series”. I had honestly completely forgotten about it until I stumbled upon it a few days ago. It will likely be a one-shot, but I never say never when it comes to my fanfics because inspiration strikes me at the strangest times. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Asher Grace Willis came into the world just as everyone expected, on her own terms, with a smile and a yawn, and a wail that made Will Campbell flinch. One look at her soft brown hair and her bight gray eyes and there was no doubt on God’s green Earth just who her parents were. Will had handed her straight to Leanne, placing her against her chest, but not before he had checked personally to ensure that she had all ten fingers and all ten toes. And while small, Will knew instantly that she was perfect. 

Ethan had kissed Leanne’s head, and that of his daughter, before making his way out into the waiting room to let the large group of people know that their family was now complete. While he knew that Leanne would want to share their new daughter with them all personally, he couldn’t stand waiting any longer, a text message just not quite enough to do the trick at this point. He quietly made his way down the hall, his smile wide, but his hands shaky. He stopped just this side of the doors, eyeing his friends curiously through the glass. 

Rollie, Will, and Jesse had all assisted with the delivery, and he was confident in leaving his wife and daughter in their capable hands. He caught sight of Noa and Mario sitting together against the far wall, his arm around her shoulders, her head resting against his. Angus was pacing back and forth in front of them, his hands on his hips as he took careful, almost calculated steps. Mike and Elliot were currently distracted with a game of paper football, the small coffee table having become their playing field. 

Ethan let out a soft chuckle before pushing the doors open, his eyes snapping up when he heard the excited yelp from Noa’s mouth as she jumped up, rushing forward towards him.

“She’s here.” Ethan said softly, and he couldn’t believe the words that were leaving his mouth. Never, in a million years, did he think he would be a father. And especially not to Leanne’s child. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the concept. 

“She?” Mike asked excitedly, the bright smile on his face giving away all of his happiness.

“Yes, she.” Ethan nodded his head as Noa jumped up and down, her hands covering her mouth as she let out a squee. Each of the men took a turn shaking Ethan’s hand before Angus asked the question they were all dying to know the answer to.

“What’s her name?” The young resident’s voice was quiet, but strong, and Ethan offered him a contended smile before replying with two simple words.

“Asher Grace.” He felt tears prick at his eyes when he said his new daughter’s name together for the first time. “Asher Grace Willis.” 

Noa let out another squee of delight, partly because of the name, and partly because the pride in Ethan’s voice was unmistakable. “I love it.” She whispered softly.

“Why the name Asher?” Elliot asked hesitantly. “It’s beautiful, and unique, but I’ve never heard it before.”

Ethan chuckled softly, that had been what he and Leanne had been aiming for. “It means blessed.” He had replied softly.

“And Grace?” This time it had been Mike who had asked, his arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulders in anticipation.

Ethan’s eyes had settled on the red head standing directly in front of him, and he offered her the softest smile she had ever seen. “For Noa.” Was all he said, and the girl had practically knocked the new father to the floor with her enthusiasm.

She had clung to his neck tightly, sobbing happy tears into his shoulder, until Will had come through the doors with the smallest pink bundle any of them had ever seen in his arms. 

Ethan wrapped an arm around Noa’s waist and escorted her towards the older man, his arm releasing her so that he could take his new daughter in his arms.

“Everyone meet my new daughter.” He said proudly, turning himself to face the crowd in front of him. 

Noa stood frozen in her spot, her eyes glued to the face of the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Her head was full of chestnut colored hair, and when she opened her eyes to yawn, they were the perfect shade of gray. “She’s perfect.” Noa whispered softly, reaching out to run a finger down the baby’s cheek.

She could practically hear the moan leave Mario’s lips from across the room. Knowing just what he was gonna say. “Don’t get any ideas babe.” His voice was soft, but the ring shining on her left finger told a different story. _It was only a matter of time._

Mike and Angus shoved their way forward, both arguing over who would get to hold her first. Which turned into an argument over which uncle she would like better. Ethan let out a chuckle as he extended the infant towards the man to his right, smiling when Rollie took the baby with ease. 

“I’m sure she’ll love all of her uncles just the same.” He said softly.

“But she’ll love her auntie Noa the best.” Noa’s voice was hopeful, and she beamed from ear to ear when Rollie passed the little girl to her open arms. “Ain’t that right Princess?” She whispered softly, swaying the baby gently in her arms. “Us girls gotta stick together.”

Everyone let out a soft chuckle and all eyes turned to the doors as Jesse exited them. He looked just about as tired as Ethan, and they all knew that this had to be rough on the shorter man. This was the third baby of Leanne’s that he had watched come into this world. And they all took a moment to appreciate his strength in that moment.

“The new mother is fine.” He held up a hand to ease all of their silent worries. “However, she is quite curious as to where her husband and child have wandered off to.”

“I was just showing her off Jesse.” Ethan said softly, taking the yawning baby from Noa’s arms. “Thought she’d like to meet the rest of her family.”

Jesse let out a soft chuckle, his arm wrapping around the shoulders of the beaming new father. “Maybe everyone should go get some sleep now.” He eyed them all curiously as he continued. “There’s a tired mama back there looking for her cub.”

Another chorus of chuckles echoed through the room and Ethan nodded his understanding. He nodded his head towards his friends, better yet, his family, his brothers and sister, and he headed back through the double doors.

“Go get some sleep.” Will’s voice was soft and tired, and after having sat with Leanne through the past 22 hours of labor, he was ready to pass out himself. “That’s an order.”

They all nodded in response as they headed in their separate directions, all saying a silent prayer up above for bringing their newest little family member safely into the world.

They all knew that that little girl was the biggest blessing of all, and their hearts were all bursting at the seams with her arrival.

Asher Grace Willis sure was already living up to her name.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Comments make me happy!**


End file.
